Celestial Armageddon Card Pack
The Celestial Armageddon Card Pack is a card pack that accompanied the event Fullmoon Party - Tower of Doom. It was available from February 21, 2013 to March 6, 2013. Similar to the past two card packs, drawing 10 cards at once on every third draw will guarantee you an SR card. The card pack's Step Up Bonus introduces a new rule when it comes to buying from it. What's Celestial Armageddon CP? You can get special bonuses by drawing 10x Celestial Armageddon CP! The bonus is chosen randomly from your Bonus Set. Similar to previous card packs, the players must first choose which Bonus Set they want. Drawing 10 cards from the card pack will give you a Bonus from the set of your choice. In addition, the players also get 10 Prizes depending on the Grades obtained with Grade 1 having the best prize and Grade 5 the worst prize. Bonus Sets Heaven Set of Celestial Armageddon Card Pack *Gabriel *Sophia *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Heavenly Fang *Chaotic Amulet *Chakram Shoot *Cosmo Pain *Four Sworder Rafanic *Pain Nest *Ofaniel *Holy Master Castina x2 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x3 *King Kujata x5 *Great Kujata x10 *Devil Maid Spinel x2 Hell Set of Celestial Armageddon Card Pack *Loki *Evil Sworder Damien *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Heavenly Fang *Chaotic Amulet *Chakram Shoot *Cosmo Pain *Four Sworder Rafanic *Pain Nest *Ofaniel *Holy Master Castina x2 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x3 *King Kujata x5 *Great Kujata x10 *Devil Maid Spinel x2 Earth Set of Celestial Armageddon Card Pack *Berserker *Naegling *SR Guaranteed CP Ticket *Heavenly Fang *Chaotic Amulet *Chakram Shoot *Cosmo Pain *Four Sworder Rafanic *Pain Nest *Ofaniel *Holy Master Castina x2 *RR Guaranteed CP Ticket x2 *Legend CP Ticket x3 *King Kujata x5 *Great Kujata x10 *Devil Maid Spinel x2 Celestial Armageddon Card Pack Bonus You get 1 bonus for 1xCP & 10 bonuses for 10xCP. The choice of bonus is random. Step Up Bonus Card Pack The Step Up Bonus Card Pack was added on March 1, 2013. It introduces a new rule when purchasing cards in this card pack. Similar to previous Step Up CPs, spending certain amounts of MobaCoins will put you to the next step, but this CP has each step require only one draw to pass. Event cards are obtained guaranteed upon reaching different steps while the rate for getting SR and SSR cards gets higher up to x20. Upon reaching steps 5, 6, 7 or 8, players have the choice to reset and start at step 1 again. The players are given once a day to reset if they're on 5 or 6 and anytime if they're on 7 or 8. Getting the highest rate would require the players to spend 4800 MobaCoins each time as they alternate between steps 7 and 8. The total MobaCoins required to reach step 8 would be 16200. The total MobaCoins required to reach the highest rate of obtaining SR/SSR cards would be 54600. Step 7, 8 is alternated infinitely with following bonuses Bonus 1. SR/SSR pull chance increased by 1 every draw (max 20) Bonus 2. Event SR Guaranteed every 2 draws Bonus 3. Legend CP SR Guaranteed every 3 draws Bonus 4. Bonus Battle Elixir increased by 1 every draw (max 20) Guaranteed 3 SRs by Step 8 purchase! Category:Legend Card Pack